Motion Sickness
by Blu Rose
Summary: [YuffiexDemyx oneshot] Yuffie had the tendency to get motion sickness. Demyx had to have known. Why else would he choose that certain ride?


**Blu: I'm BORED! Summer's almost finished and I wanna try writing a crack pairing! (Don't know if this is considered as _!Crack_ but I'll try my best.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Demyx, Yuffie, or anything else that comes from Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. If I did, Axel would still be alive and Naminé and Riku would get together._

**X-X-X**

**Motion Sickness**

"Would you look at that view!" Demyx gave a low whistle. Today was the last day of summer, and thus, there was the traditional last day of summer fair. Right now, the blonde rock star wannabe and his usually perky friend Yuffie were at the top of the Ferris wheel.

Yuffie, however, didn't seem to be enjoying herself. In fact, she looked downright frightened. And _why_ was she frightened? Because they were rocking back and forth, and back and forth, hovering high above the ground.

_'This is his revenge! I just know it!'_ The dark-haired girl thought as she looked over the edge of their seat. She gulped and glared at Demyx from the corner of her eye. _'Darn you, Demyx! Darn you to heck!'_

**X-X-X**

_"Ohhhh, it's so **cute**! I want that!" Yuffie squealed as she tugged on Demyx's arm. She was talking about and pointing at a stuffed ninja Moogle doll, complete with a plastic katana on its back and a plastic shuriken in its paw, wearing a black ninja outfit. The only thing that seemed to stick out was its bright red pompom._

_The blonde looked at the sign. It was one of those hitting booths. Knock down all the bottles that were set up and win a prize! "Uh, I don't know. I'm not very good at these things..." Seriously, Demyx **sucked **when it came to throwing. Every time he played on someone's baseball team, they'd lose!_

_Yuffie tugged on his arm again and looked up at him. She gave him her infamous **"Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom!"** "Pretty please, Demy-kins?" She said in her cutest voice, her bottom lip quivering._

_Demyx twitched slightly, before he gave her a grin. "Sure thing, babe!" He told her as he pulled out his wallet. He gave the man a dollar and grabbed a ball. "Okay... Here goes!" The blonde threw the baseball towards the stack of bottles and...he missed. By an **inch**. "Er...that's okay." He pulled out another dollar and handed it to the man. "Second time's the charm." Another pitch and...still couldn't hit it. "Did I say '**second**'? I mean **'third'**. This time for sure!"_

_Less than half an hour later, Demyx had spent half the cash in his wallet and was on his twelfth try._

_"Er, Demyx? Why don't **I** do this one?" Yuffie intervened before the blonde could throw the ball. She grabbed the ball and threw it into the stack of bottles._

_"We have a winner!" The man who was running the booth cheered. He quietly added, "Finally," as he grabbed the ninja Moogle and handed it to Yuffie._

_"Hee-hee! Thank you, Demyx!" Yuffie giggled as she gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek._

_Demyx simply stood there with his mouth open as his date walked away._

**X-X-X**

Back to the present day, Demyx was standing up a bit peering over the fair grounds. "Hey, I think I see Zexion at the dunking booth! ...Whoa. I never knew Fuu had such an arm... And look--Tifa's managing the Kissing Booth! Let's go there next, 'Kay? Cloud's there, too!"

"St...stop..." Yuffie groaned as she held her hand over her mouth. The blonde musician's constant moving made the seat rock _way_ too much.

"Er...Yuffie? You okay?"

Too late. Yuffie threw up all over Demyx, getting a bit on herself as well. After that, she passed out.

**X-X-X**

"Ohhh... My head..." Yuffie muttered as she opened her eyes. She saw the ceiling of her room back at the apartment. "Someone get the license plate number of that truck?"

"So, I take it you had fun?" A soft sounding voice spoke. It turned out to be Aerith, Yuffie's roommate.

"Sure. Except for...at the end." The dark-haired girl stretched as she now sat cross-legged on the bed. "Hey, how'd I get here?" The last thing she remembered was throwing up on Demyx. _'Dear God, he probably hates me right now...!'_

"Demyx dropped you off. He was so sweet, carrying you in his arms and refusing to leave until I told him you'd be fine." The brunette tilted her head to the side slightly. "It seems like he really cares about you."

Meanwhile, Yuffie blushed. He _carried _her? From the fair...to her _apartment_? "Huh..."

"He also left you something." Aerith pointed to the bedside table. It was another Moogle doll--with a little guitar in his paw and wearing a pair of sunglasses--sitting right next to her ninja Moogle.

"AWWWW! It's so CUTE!" She grabbed the two Moogles and started to hug them. She started to stare at them for a while as Aerith left the room. After a moment, she grabbed the phone on her bedside table and dialed a familiar number.

_"Yo, this is Demyx. I'm not home right now, so leave a message after the beep and I'll get right back to you.'" BEEP!_

"Hey, Demyx? This is Yuffie. I was planning on going to see a movie this Saturday and I was wondering...wanna come?"

**The End...?**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: This story feels crappy for some odd reason. Anyway, please tell me what you think. See ya.**


End file.
